This invention relates to booster seats and more particularly is directed to a portable booster seat that is convenient, safe and durable.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the booster seat is foldable so that when not in use it closes to a small volume for convenience in storing the device and transporting it from place-to-place.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the booster seat provides a height adjustment so that it can be used generally for children from 6 months to 4 years of age.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, retractable straps are incorporated into the device that may typically be used to extend under the seat of a chair as well as around the back of the chair on which the booster is used. The retractable nature of the straps assures that they will not be lost, and the straps also include a convenience buckle arrangement for easy release by an adult.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the booster includes a detachable tray that provides a convenient surface on which the child may eat and play, but which is removable so that the booster seat may be used without it. Furthermore, when not in use, the tray may be stored by attachment to the bottom of the booster so as to enclose the legs that provide the height adjustment, and the tray when so stored forms a compact unit when the booster seat is collapsed.
As yet another aspect of the present invention, the booster seat includes a three-point adjustable restraint which is very easy for an adult to release, but which will hold the child in the seat, particularly when the tray is removed.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a handy storage compartment is built into the booster and is accessible when the booster is either collapsed or erect.
As still another aspect of the invention, a handle is incorporated into the booster to further enhance the convenience of the item by making it easily transportable.
The booster seat in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, includes a pair of extendable legs that in an unextended position lie within the base of the booster to lower the seating surface of the booster to provide an appropriate seat for a larger child, particularly when seated at a table, and when moved to the extended position, renders the booster particularly suitable for use by a smaller child.
In one embodiment of the invention, the backrest of the booster folds downwardly to lie above the surface of the seat so as to reduce the volume of the booster for storage or travel. The tray is removably attached to the arms of the booster, which enables the tray to be removed for washing or for attachment to the base of the booster. When attached to the arms the tray provides a play or eating surface for the child.
The strap system in accordance with one embodiment of the invention is built into the base of the booster and includes a pair of spools, one for the strap that extends under the seat of a chair on which the booster is used and the other for the strap that may extend about the backrest of a chair. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, the two spools are operatively connected so that the winding of one spool to retract its strap will also cause the other spool to rotate and retract the second strap, assuming that both straps are extended.
The adjustable restraint in accordance with one embodiment of the invention includes a crotch strap that extends upwardly from the center of the front portion of the seat as well as a pair of safety straps separately connected to the sides of the seat and that buckle to the crotch strap. An easy buckle arrangement joins the three straps together so that an adult attending to the child in the seat may easily lift the child with one hand and release the buckle with the other.
The invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.